pathfindercefandomcom-20200213-history
Gumby
Gumby is a Half-Orc from the city of Mudfort, a city that his father helped pioneer. Early Life Prior to any adventuring, Gumby gained his reputation as a hot head in the arenas of Mudfort. When his father Steg agreed to venture off with one of his old sorcerer friends in exchange for the well in Gumby's village to magically produce dragon's blood, Steg asked Gumby to respectfully bow out from the arenas to watch over the family and it's chicken farm. Gumby did so under the impression that his father would soon return, but Steg never did. In his father's absence, Gumby's marriage produced multiple children: Stegby, Pollumby and one other. Gumby was confused about the length of his father's absence as it neared a decade of being missing, and he yearned to venture beyond the city to search for him, but he knew his family in Mudfort needed him more. The Beast Attacks, King of Mudfort Not much is known about the giant beast that attacked Mudfort on that fateful day, exactly ten years after Gumby's father had left the village, but many were slain in the battle that ensued, including much of the city's slums, the King of Mudfort, and Gumby's son Stegby. The grief an anger of seeing those he cared about fall fueled Gumby to go into a frenzy that ultimately slayed the beast, making him a hero to the city. Since the King had fallen in the battle, as did his heir, Gumby, the Hero of Mudfort, was soon asked to be it's King. Knowing that his presence in Mudfort was now more necessary than ever, his first order as King was to send out some of Mudfort's greatest young Champions and trackers to hunt down the sorcerer that his father had disappeared with over ten years ago. Three days later, they returned with Lyle the Blood Sorcerer who was indeed the man that Gumby recognized ten years prior. Lyle didn't put up much resistance, and when asked, simply informed Gumby that his father had been his prisoner for the past decade. With an arrogant smirk, he then challenged Gumby to hunt down where his father was being kept. Upon hearing this news, Gumby charged Lyle in a fit of rage, swinging his battleaxe for Lyle's neck. Lyle, however, was able to quickly escape Gumby with the use of blood teleportation, and used this opportunity to both undo the magic that he previously cast on the Dragon Blood Well in the city, as well as turn Gumby's daughter Pollumby into a chicken. He teleported away for good after doing those two acts of magic, leaving the city confused and distressed. Lyle's actions quickly led to city-wide distrust of magic, and eventually a total banishment of magic in Mudfort altogether. Lyle had made things personal, and the city knew it, so there was an outcry for Gumby to pursue the sorcerer, as well as redeem their source of dragon's blood, despite his position as King. After much consideration, Gumby set off for the Land of the Linnorm Kings to first retrieve dragon's blood for his people, before hunting down Lyle once and for all. His wife would reign as Queen in his absence. Involvement in In the Shadow of Entropy Meeting the Party, Ambervale Gumby found himself wandering toward the Lands of the Linnorm Kings in an effort to first find a dragon to slay for his people, and was stopped at the Streaming Sea, needing to cross it to continue his journey. He was short on gold at the time, with the only ship willing to allow him aboard in exchange for labor being a pirate ship. It was here that he met and befriended Nyles, Eezel, Ezekiel, Anthony, and Foringuard. After the ship was attacked and destroyed by a series of disastrous events, the small party washed up onto the shore of a foresty region inhabited by driders and rat people. After Eezel brought greater sentience to one rat person, the rat people quickly took to worshiping him as a god and considering the rest of the party a sacrifice. After toying with the party for a bit by sticking them in the rat people arena to fight various foes, Eezel called off any sacrifice plans that were in place, instead offering the party up as volunteers to help sack a city. It was in this city that Gumby and the rest of the party met Angwyn who revealed that he, like them was also headed in the direction of Ambervale. Throughout these perilous events, Gumby stood tall, protecting the daughter in his backpack while the rest of the party was none the wiser. Ever since the events in Mudfort that led to the banishment of magic, Gumby was very distrusting of the art, disliking the mage Eezel because of it very early on. It was this distrust that prevented him from seeking any magical help with his daughter which would have likely turned her back into her normal Half-Orc self under the assistance of any mage that was moderately skilled. The only reason why he trusted Angwyn throughout their adventures together was because Angwyn caught on early to Gumby's hatred for magic and told him instead that practiced the "Art of the Arcane" which he claimed was, "completely different than magic". Gumby knew no better. After reaching Ambervale, Gumby and company participated in a series of arenas to gain the proper funds to travel by Alchemical Dragon to the Lands of the Linnorm Kings. Galatrax As they proceeded, they gained a small bit of fame in the city for their battles and it wasn't long before Gumby was asked by a young Half-Orc named Galatrax if he could accompany him thoughout his journey. Gumby, being reminded of his late son, allowed Galatrax to join in durig their journeys and the arena battles that followed. It was determined early on that Galatrax was quite the novice in battle as he proceeded to, in Physical-Reset Arenas, get his hands chopped off, get electrically shocked, be cast into flames, and be ripped to pieces in a shadow dimension. Before the party reached the final arena-- The Arena of the Gods-- Galatrax parted ways with Gumby after being so traumatized by all that had happened to him. Gumby had felt bad that these various awful things had happened to Galatrax, but rested easy knowing that he would now be safe. At the successful conclusion of the Arena of the Gods, each party member was granted a wish by the gods that watched over the proceedings, and Gumby took this opportunity to ask for the revival of his son Stegby. This represented the first signs of Gumby's desperation to bring his family back together superseding the greater good of saving his home city from self destruction and would be an ultimate foreshadowing of things to come for the Half-Orc father. Fall of Ambervale, Escape Soon after the wishes were granted, the city of Ambervale descended into chaos as it was overrun with demonic dragons that took part in dismantling the city and some of the gods that were residing in it. It was here where Foringuard perished alongside his god Thor. Despite the sight of dragons catching Gumby's eye, he was convinced by the party that now was not the time to fight due to being severely outnumbered by such great beasts. They planned to journey to the Alchemical Dragon port and escape by means of air in the Queen of Ambervale's personal Alchemical Dragon, but as they arrived, they were attacked by more deadly dragons that tried to quell their escape. The party fought for their lives with Gumby even slaying one of the dragons that landed to fight them, but as they fought, their effort got more and more desperate. At one point, Gumby was in the literal line of fire of one of the attacking dragons, but was shoved out of the way by a mysterious hero and fellow escapee of the falling city, instead opting to take the murderous blow for himself. In his dying breaths, he gave Gumby a Golden Token of Elros to, in his words, "use to save your people..." Soon after as the battle carried on, Galatrax reappeared as an escapee with his father and they intended on joining the party on their intended Alchemical Dragon. Almost instantly upon arriving, they were doused in fire from one of the dragons and Galatrax's father used his last breaths of life pushing his son from the flames. As Gumby showered in the blood of the dragon he'd slain, he heard the desperate cries of Galatrax and quickly proceeded over to make the save and have them escape with their lives intact. As Gumby carried the young Half-Orc in his arms, he was being closely pursued by one of the largest demonic dragons in the entire attack on Ambervale. As Gumby ran for their lives, he quickly realized that the dragon was closing the distance between them, making the horrifying realization that he wouldn't be able to make it to the party's Alchemical Dragon before being burnt away by the dragon chasing them due to the weight he had to bear from Galatrax. If Gumby were to perish here, the damning of the Mudfort would become a guarantee, and not only would he and Galatrax perish, but his daughter in his backpack, as well as the lives of countless others in Mudfort would be lost. It was with these thoughts racing through his mind that, with a heavy heart, Gumby made the decision to set Galatrax down and easily make it to the Alchemical Dragon in time, sacrificing Galatrax's life in favor of Gumby's increasingly desperate greater good. Land of the Linnorm Kings Category:Player Characters